Strike Witches: Ein Weiterer Krieg
by alexhunter4468
Summary: It is 1947 it Has been two years since the Neuroi have been defeated and the war ended, but a new war is now starting to take its place. During the Chaos of the Post Neuroi war a new party has swiftly taken control of Karsland, led by the leader Adolf Hitler Karsland is now rearming and preparing for war. Follow Gertrude and Erica as they are once again called up to serve.
1. The power rises again

**Chapter 1**

June 1947

It had been just over 2 years since the Neuroi had finally been defeated in Europe. The Valiant fighter wings, including the 501st "Strike Witches", were disbanded and all of their members returned to their home countries. These home countries: Orussia, Karsland, Brittania, Soumos and Gallia had all well and truly been severely damaged from this war of defending humanity. Unfortunately this wasn't the last great war Humanity would see. Through the rubble of Karsland a new face soon appeared in the Reichstag in Berlin. He promised a rebuilt and stronger Karsland that no one could defeat or destroy. The man's name, was Adolf Hitler.

"Another Drink Please!" Shouted Erica Hartmann, as the bar attendant slid over another glass of beer. Erica Hartmann, one of Karslands top scoring aces during the war was a short girl with bright blonde hair and a rather cheeky personality.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much!" Said a Tall Girl with brown hair with a very serious look.

"Oh Trude come on, just this once" Said Erica Giggling loudly and gulping down her second glass of beer. The tall girl was Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, another of Karslands aces who was a very close friend to Erica. Throughout the war she acted as her mentor, as Erica's sense of discipline was far from perfect. Gertrude, but Trude too many of her friends, had a high regard for discipline and being a loyal soldier to her Fatherland, but was also very kind and valued her friends like they were family.

"Let's head home Erica it's late" Gertrude said putting her greatcoat on and throwing Erica's to her.

The Two walked out the bar and walked down the now quiet street. It was a late evening and the streets of Hamburg were awfully quiet as they slowly walked together down towards their home. As a thanks, the previous Karsland government had donated houses to witches that had lost theirs and their families during the war. Trude and Erica now lived in one of these houses with Trude's little sister, Chris.

"Hey Trude" Erica said looking at her as they walked.

"Hmm what is it Erica?" Trude said with a curious but concerned look.

"When will Minna come back to visit" Erica asked with a worried face.

"Soon hopefully she is still at the Wehrmacht High Command in Berlin helping to re-equip our new army" Replied Trude, sighing as they reached their home. Trude opened the door and her little sister Chris ran up to her.

"The Fuhrers on the radio! The Fuhrer!" She said jumping excitedly in front of Trude. Trude showed a warm smile and pat her head gently.

"Okay we'll be right there. You go on ahead Chris" Chris smiled and nodded before running into the living room and tweaking with the Radio. Erica and Trude Walked in hanging up their coats and taking off their Jackboots.

"This is the third speech this week." Trude sighed walking into the living room with Erica following behind. They both sat on the Sofa with Chris and listened as the voice of an angry sounding man started speaking through the radio.

" _The Bolshevik and Communist Parties of the East have been undermining and plotting against Karsland ever since their rise to power after the war. This must stop! They must be eradicated!"_ The man Ranted on for another ten minutes and the broadcast ended.

Trude wondered to herself _'I wonder what it is like now in the USSR for Sanya'_. Communism had tried to take power in Karsland, but hadn't succeed as it had in other countries. In the confusion of after the war, a Russian worker called Vladimir Lenin had led an uprising with his communist party and had started a civil war, and after executing the Orussian royal family his party soon came to power. Orussia was now renamed to the USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics), or Soviet Union for short. Karsland on the other hand was now the opposite. After Adolf Hitler came to power, his NSKAP (National Socialist Karsland Workers Party) ruled Karsland with very strict fascist laws. This made the Soviet Union and National Socialist Karsland natural enemies who hated each other profoundly.

Trude didn't believe any of the propaganda the Government had been releasing, but stayed quiet in order to not put her sister or Erica at risk of the government's secret police, the Gestapo. These days, Karsland was very conscious of negative talk or doubt against the party and its leader. Anyone found to be doing so was taken away, and was never seen or heard from again. Trude was secretly worried this could happen to any of her friends or family at any time, so she didn't dare to voice her opinion. Trude looked at the clock in the corner of the room, it was coming up to their bedtime. She promptly looked at the others and said in a gentle tone, smiling, "maybe we should go to bed girls, its getting late". Both Erica and Chris Yawned getting up and started heading to their rooms.

" _Guten Nacht_ " they both said, as Trude sat back down on the sofa wondering to herself quietly what the future would hold. Soon after this, she sighed and also returned to her room for the night.

Trude woke up the next morning to see bright Sunlight shine through her bedroom window. It was a lovely morning. The sun was shining and a calm Breeze shook the trees outside. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before slowly proceeding to get dressed in her usual attire of her grey Karsland Uniform. Trude and Erica hadn't left the military altogether after the war. They were now reservists ready to be called up on a moment's notice to defend Karsland from an aggressor. This was also mainly why they still had a source of income, as they were both still being paid. Trude walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen as the phone rang. "Who on earth could this be at this time" Trude thought out loud, walking over to and picking up the phone. " _Guten Morgen. Hauptman_ Barkhorn." She said, clicking her heels together.

"Trude is that you? Its Minna" The Voice said, making Trude smile.

"Yes it is Minna. Is everything all right?" Trude asked curiously. Minna Deitlande Wilcke was a close friend, and the former commander of the 501st fighter wing Erica and Trude served in during the war.

"I can't really go into detail but its going well. The army is steadily rearming with some of the newest equipment available, but it will take a while. How is everything there?" Minna asked.

Trude sighed "Quiet, as usual" She heard the sounds of her Sister Chris and Erica stumbling out of their beds in the other rooms.

"I had better get going. I'm on duty again this morning. I'll call again soon when I can" Minna said before the two said goodbye, and Trude put down the phone. A few moments later, a very tired looking Erica stumbled into the room yawning and sitting down on one of the chairs near the radio.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" She asked looking at Trude tiredly. Trude walked over and sat down beside Erica.

"It was Minna checking up on us and giving us an update on how she is, that's all. As expected everything is fine" Trude smiled as her little sister Chris walked into the room and also sat down next to Trude. "Good morning Chris did you sleep well?" Trude asked patting her head once or twice. Chris yawned and nodded. Trude turned on the radio. It made various screeching noises until she found the right frequency for the morning local radio in Hamburg. Trude smiled and turned to face the others once the radio was playing music. "Im going to make some breakfast would you too like anything?" Trude asked getting up.

Erica suddenly made a beaming smile "Chocolate!" shouted Erica, as she sat up excitedly. Trude sighed and shook her head. "Your eating habits are so unhealthy Erica. You should have something nutritious for breakfast, not chocolate".

Erica rolled her eyes and slumped back down "Oh fine… Just some bread rolls will do then", Trude then looked at Chris who agreed with what Erica said and she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and pulled out some bread rolls wrapped in paper and unwrapped them. She placed the bread rolls on a plate and opened her old Butter dish and used a knife to spread the butter over the rolls. Trude made some coffee for them all. She had taken a liking to coffee, as Minna used to have one every day at the base during the war, so she followed in her footsteps and did the same now. She soon called the others to the dining table and sat down, placing a bread roll and a cup of coffee in front of everyone. Erica looked and sighed

"Is this all there is?" she said with a very disappointed look on her face.

Trude also kept a stern look on her face. "It is until tonight. I need to go shopping later" she replied, while picking up a bread roll and biting a large chunk off it. Chris didn't complain and joined Erica and Trude as the three of them munched on their bread rolls and drank their coffee. Trude finished her Breakfast and went to turn the radio on again before they went out shopping when suddenly, the door was knocked loudly three times.

"Who on earth could that be? This is military property." She said with a very confused look on her face as she slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Standing in front of her was a large man in the blue uniform of the Luftwaffe, bearing various decorations, with the Karsland eagle grasping a swastika on his right breast and holding a black leather briefcase in his hand.

" _Hauptman_ Barkhorn?" the man asked, looking at Trude with a stern looking face.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Trude asked, looking at his epaulettes, seeing that he was a _Leutnant_.

He clicked his heels together, standing rigidly to attention, and raised his arm in salute. Trude was surprised by this but saluted back. "I have orders you and _Hauptman_ Hartmann from the Luftwaffe high command." He said still standing at attention and reaching into his briefcase.

Trude was suddenly worried. "Erica! I need you here now!" She shouted. Erica looked surprised but nodded walking quickly to the door. Trude turned to her little sister Chris "I wont be long, just listen to the radio for a minute." Chris smiled and nodded as Trude turned back. The _Leutnant_ pulled out two files, each with their names on it. Trude looked at the _Leutnant_. "What is this about?" She asked sternly. The _Leutnant_ gave them both a Stern look, then said "Britannia and Gallia have declared war on us. It appears it is because of a speech the Fuhrer made yesterday about strengthening the Wehrmacht" He said. Trude and Erica were shocked, both their mouths wide open as a feeling of fear swept through them both as quick as a train. "We Believe the Soviet Union will follow suit, so we will have to strike first" He said, holding out their orders. "You both will come with me to receive your new uniform and equipment where you will be assigned to your new posts. Wing Command Minna is on her way to the base as we speak".

Trude was still shocked but quickly asked "And my Sister? We have no family left. What should she do?" The _Leutnant_ thought for a second, and replied gruffly. "She will remain here and we can guarantee her safety and get someone look over her. She is too young to fight yet". Trude was angered at this reply but didn't show her feelings to the man. Erica looked at the _Leutnant_ and asked, "when do we leave?" with a serious but blank expression on her face.

The _Leutnant_ replied quickly. "Commander Minna will arrive in roughly 30 minutes time at the Base just outside of Hamburg. At this rate we will be there after she arrives. You both have five minutes to pack. I suggest you both dress in your old uniforms until you receive your new ones."

Trude and Erica were physically shocked but both nodded with a serious expression on their faces. Trude walked away and into her room and pulled out her Karsland Imperial Greatcoat and slipped it on doing up some of the buttons. Also she pulled down off a shelf a Grey Visor cap with a silver eagle and cockade before placing it on her head. She then proceeded to slip her feet into her Boots and tied the laces up tightly before looking at herself in the mirror. _'Something's missing'_ Trude thought, before she remembered the box in her drawer which contained her Knights Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. She opened the drawer and the box inside, revealing the medal for the first time in months. She proceeded to wrap the ribbon around her Collar and let the medal dangle at her neck. She was done. She snook a look in the mirror in the corner of her room, and left quickly. Soon after, Erica left her room in her Leather flight jacket, also wearing her visor cap and her Knights Cross around her neck. They both walked back downstairs, and Trude walked into the Kitchen. Chris was sat there, confused as to what was going on, but looked at Trude as she walked in smiling. Trude kneeled down next to her "We just have to go for an hour or two. We will be back soon, then we can go shopping" she said while patting her head. Chris looked sad but nodded and walked off into her room as Trude stood up and walked back towards Erica.

They both walked outside to where the _Leutnant_ was waiting by his Kubelwagen. He opened the door for them as they both got in, then got into the driver's seat and started the engine and drove off towards the base.


	2. The Shocking news

**Chapter 2**

 **The shocking news**

As the Car Drove along the Girls both looked out at the Chaos unfolding ahead of them. Trude looked to the left as they passed a line of people being rushed into an Opel blitz truck by a Feldwebel who promptly stood to attention and saluted at them both as they slowly drove past towards the Base.

Trude looked impatient and looked at the Leutenant, "How long until we arrive?" She asked with a very serious expression on her face. The Leutenant who was concentrating on driving the Kubelwagen as fast as he could through the busy city streets replied "We will be their shortly Hauptmann".

During this Erica's normally mischievous smile had been replaced with a stern straight look on her face. Soon after the car had finally made it out the city and was driving up a long country road, the road was beautiful with Trees surrounding it on each side with the Sun shining through them making it seem magical. Trude thought too herself how beautiful this road was as they passed through it, after a few minutes the Trees surrounding the road disappeared from sight exposing a big building in the distance with 2 large banners hanging down the front of it showing the Luftwaffe Eagle holding a Swastika in its claws, it was the base.

Soon after the Car stopped outside the entrance to the area where two soldiers in Luftwaffe blue uniforms were waiting at a closed Gate with a sign next to it saying Halt. One of the Soldiers walked up to the car and said in a professional tone "Papier Bitter".

Trude and Erica Reached into their pockets and handed over their identification papers to the man who stared at them before handing them back to them both. "Danke Schon" the Soldier said before lifting up the Barrier and Saluting at them as the Leutenant Started the car again and drove on to the building.

Soon after the car stopped just outside of the entrance of the building and the Leutenant jumped out and opened the doors for Trude and Erica who stepped out of the car. "This way please" The Leutenant said as Trude and Erica followed him inside the building, the building was large with a long large corridor leading to two large oak wood doors at the end of it. On Either side of the Corridor was desk after desk of military equipment all being tended to by Luftwaffe personnel. The Leutenant and Trude and Erica started walking down the corridor as they did the personnel stood to attention next to their desks as they walked past making loud footsteps as they approached the two large oak doors.

They came to a stop outside the two large oak doors as the Leutenant turned to them saying "I will let the Oberst know you're here". The Leutenant said before knocking and walking inside. "Oberst!" Trude said to Erica looking surprised, Erica looked back "Minna must have been promoted after the war" she said while they both listened to the speaking from within the room.

Soon after the Leutenant walked back out and said to them both "The Oberst will see you both now", Trude and Erica nodded walking into the room.

The room was large with a big Desk at the front with a number of chairs beside it and on the other side of the desk sat down looking at them both was Minna with a serious look. Trude and Erica walked upto the desk standing to attention and saluting at Minna who saluted back, "At ease you two sit down please" she said sighing. As they both sat down Trude noticed Minna was no longer wearing her Brown Karsland Tunic but the Blue Tunic of the Luftwaffe with Silver Eagle and Swastika on it with her Knights cross with Oak leaves and Swords around her neck. Her Collar tabs had the Bright Yellow and silver rank of an Oberst signified on them and her shoulder boards also had the woven silver braiding and two gold coloured pips on each one.

Minna smiled at them both "its nice to see you both again sadly its not about very good circumstances unlike last time we saw each other in Berlin for that meal".

Trude then remembered the meal all three of them went too together in Berlin a few months earlier, "Yes I agree" said Trude smiling remembering that nice time.

Minna Then pulled out two large files and handed it to the both. "We have a new duty girls we will be posted to a training camp where we will have new Witch recruits arriving and we have to train them in combat against other witches and the enemy In general" Minna said looking stern at them both.

Trude looked surprised "so we'll be fighting other witches too in this war, that's preposterous how can we train people for that! Fighting the Neuroi was saving the world but now all us witches are just going to kill each other and what for?" Trude looked hurt before Minna intervened "That's Enough Hauptmann!" she said smacking her first on the table visibly upset herself.

"I wished it would never come to this and it hurts me too but we have to do our duty for the Fatherland, we are the only ones that have a knowledge on how the enemy's witches fight and their tactics so we must give the new recruits our skills and experience for their sake". Minna said with a stern upset look.

Trude nodded and looked at Minna "When do we leave?" Trude asked reading the file as Erica did also. "You both have 24 hours to pack your belongings then the Leutenant and I will collect you both for the drive to the airfield and your luggage will be brought in trucks behind us and loaded onto the aircraft" Said Minna. Minna then pointed at 2 very large cases next to the desk. "In these cases is your new Luftwaffe uniform with Boots, Belt and all the other kit you will be needing".

Minna then proceeded to open a small case with 3 badges in it. On the badges was a Gold Luftwaffe Eagle gripping the old Karsland air force emblem which was a cross and below it a Neuroi, "I had these made as an award issued to all Karsland Neuroi war veterans these are yours to be worn on the uniforms". She smiled also passing Trude a new Wound badge in Silver for the chest wound she received during a battle in the past that was healed.

"Minna will you be coming with us then?" Trude and Erica both asked. Minna nodded "I will be joining you both at the training camp in training the new recruits as your overall commanding officer, also I have these for you".

Minna pulled out two new Luftwaffe Soldbuchs and identification papers in a sleeve with a silver eagle on it and handed it two them both. "These are your new identification papers" She said sitting back sighing.

"That is all I'll have the staff load your new belongings in the car and take you both home then I'll be there In 24 hours clear?" Minna said sitting back.

"Jawohl Oberst" Trude and Erica replied. "Oh one question Minna" Trude asked looking curiously at her. "Will we be able to wear our Knights crosses with the new uniform?" Trude said putting her new papers into her pocket.

Minna smiled and nodded "That will be fine Hauptmann you both best get going one second please". Minna said as she stood up "Leutenant!" she shouted as the Leutenant rushed into the room closing the door and stood to attention. "Please gather some men and load these belongings into a car and drive them both back to their accommodation please at once". Minna said in a serious tone to the Leutenant.

"Jawohl Oberst" the Leutenant replied before quickly marching out and gathering a few men who then joined him in lifting the crates in the room to the Kubelwagen outside. After a few minutes an exhausted Leutenant walked back inside saying "Backage loaded Oberst".

Minna Smiled as he walked out and she Turned Back to Trude and Erica, "Dismissed" she said as Trude and Erica stood to attention and saluted before turning and walking out of the room.

As they left the room and walked back through that long corridor, Trude and Erica looked at each other with a look of sadness knowing they would have to fight old friends who they loved so dearly was nearly too much even for them. As they both walked outside the Leutenant had loaded their new belongings into the back of the Kubelwagen leaving just enough space for them both and himself, they all got in and set off on the journey back to Hamburg.

The rest of the day when very slowly for them both after being dropped off back at their residence Trude and Erica had looked through their new uniforms and tried them on and checked the rest of their equipment. Trude also had to tell her little sister who promptly burst into tears as Trude told her. She begged Trude not to go and leave her alone, this broke Trude's heart and left her in a very sad state for the rest of that day.

It was now evening and Trude was checking her new uniform once again in the mirror, the Blue uniform stood out with silver piping and silver straight braiding with two pips on top of the braiding on each shoulder board. The collar tabs also had 3 sewn silver gulls with a silver wreath below it on a yellow tab on each side of the Tunics Collar. Trude then put the badge that Minna gave her over one of the pockets on the tunic and put on her brown officers belt with the brown Walther ppk Holster. With the Tunic was a Luftwaffe white shirt and tie which Trude's Knights cross was tied around the Collar off dangling smartly from her with her uniform was baggy blue trousers with shiny leather jack boots that the trousers were tucked into and a Silver officer's visor cap with a Silver eagle with a cockade and beading under it that Trude then proceeded to put onto her head. She then put on the blue long greatcoat also adorned with the same insignia on the collar and shoulders.

Trude checked she looked smart before telling Erica she was going for a walk and left the building. It was a dark evening once again but significantly darker but Trude knew exactly where she was going, after ten minutes Trude entered a beautiful park covered with bushes and flowers that sat in the middle of the city. After the previous war Trude had used to come here regularly to spend time alone and time to remember her family, Trude walked through the park before sitting down on a bench under a lamplight and sitting there silently thinking off things to come. After ten minutes had passed other footsteps could be heard walking towards her, Trude looked up surprised other people would be in the park at this time in the evening. She checked her watch it was twenty to ten, slowly the shape of a man soon revealed itself out of the darkness.

"Hallo?" Trude said as the man got nearer and she began to notice the eagles on his tunic it was another soldier.

The man appeared to be young maybe eighteen years old Trude thought as she looked at the look in his eyes, it was also a look of sadness as he stopped next to her and stood to attention saluting.

"I beg your pardon Ma'am I didn't mean to disturb you" the Young man said he was just a private in the army probably enlisted the day before.

Trude smiled softly "No need for that you didn't disturb me at all why dont you join me?" Trude said gesturing for the man to sit down.

The young man smiled and sat down on the bench next to Trude. "What is your name?" Trude asked smiling softly at the man.

"Im Hans Neuer" The man said smiling back.

"Nice to meet you Hans im Gertrude" Trude said shaking the man's hand. "If you don't mind me asking Hans why are you out here so late in the evening?" Trude asked still smiling softly.

"Well to be honest with you Hauptmann s..Sorry I mean Gertrude im scared" Hans said looking down.

Trude looked at the man he was scared just like she was off things to come. She then said "Oh of going to war Hans?" Trude said looking at him.

Hans nodded "I get Deployed to the frontlines in Gallia in a days' time im scared I'll never come back my kameraden think im a coward" Hans said before looking down.

"Me too" Trude said suprising Hans greatly who thought she would of laughed at him. "I fought in the last war too and I lost friends and family" Trude said sighing loudly. "I don't want to fight my old friends I fought the Neuroi with either, but I have too to protect who I have here im scared too Hans its nothing to do with being a coward" Trude said looking into the distance.

Hans was surprised "wait are you a witch?" Trude then nodded "that is correct" she said. Hans looked surprised but smiled "that's amazing im sorry you have to fight in another war Gertrude" Hans said looking into the distance.

The pair chatted for a while longer about the past and what they were going to do after the war had ended In the future. Trude looked at her watch it was now eleven at night, "I best get going home" she said standing up and shaking Hans hand.

"Wait!" Hans said smiling. "Thankyou Gertrude it was nice meeting you here" he said handing her a note with his military number and unit on it.

Trude took the paper and put it into her tunic pocket smiling gently. "Thankyou Hans I,ll write to you ever so often to see how you are doing good luck I hope we meet again soon" Trude said before turning and walking back towards the house.

As she walked Trude smiled feeling abit better after meeting someone scared like herself and also nervous about the future, she soon arrived back at her house all the lights were off and Erica and Chris had already set down for the night and gone to bed. Trude herself yawned loudly and decided to retire to her room for the night and with that she went to her room and went to bed. The next morning was hectic, Trude and Erica packed their equipment and some personal belongings into military crates and carried them to the front door ready to be picked up. As they were doing this Chris was sat in the corner watching, She was scared and crying frightened to see her sister go again and not know where she was going.

Trude had noticed this all morning and it broke her heart but she had luckily found a person who would stay at the home and take care of Chris while they were gone. After a long while they both had finished packing, Trude Looked at the clock it was almost time for them to go so she walked over to Chris and crouched down looking right at her with a gentle smile.

"Hey don't cry I'll be back soon im sure it wont be that long, the lady who will be looking after you is very kind she will arrive an hour after we have left so keep the door locked okay?" Chris nodded as she did Trude patted her head and gave her a big hug.

"I'll call and write to you every day while Im gone I promise" Trude smiled as a loud noise of a few vehicles stopping outside could be heard and multiple footsteps approaching the house could be heard too.

"There here" Erica said looking through the window.

A few moments later a few loud knocks could be heard at the door, Trude made sure her uniform was straight and walked over opening the door. At the Entrance was Minna who Trude and Erica promptly saluted at, "At ease" Minna said before walking inside with a light smile.

"Everything ready?" She asked looking at the boxes.

"Yes we are ready to go" Trude said with a serious look on her face.

Minna turned around and spoke to the same Leutenant who they both met the day before who was stood behind her.

"Bring some men and have these boxes loaded and we will carry on" Minna said to the man.

"Jawhol Oberst!" the Leutenant said clicking his heels and quickly walking out and bringing back two men with him who promptly took the boxes carrying them outside and loading them into the Truck behind Minna's staff car.

Minna saw Chris watching with tears still pouring out her little eyes and walked over to her.

"I,ll take good care of Trude don't worry she'll be back very soon" Minna then gave Chris a pat on the head before getting up and walking over to Trude and Erica.

"Shall we get going?" She asked with a serious look.

"Jawhol" Trude and Erica both replied as Erica and Minna walked out of the house getting into the car. Trude took abit longer saying goodbye to Chris and reassuring her she would be back soon before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Minna's staff car was big with a leather interior and was painted Black with a Luftwaffe license plate and behind it was an Opel Blitz truck full of enlisted Luftwaffe Personnel and many boxes including theirs. Trude turned taking a look at her home again before walking over and getting in the back of the car with Erica. The Leutenant closed the door and got into the Drivers seat shutting the door and starting the engine and then proceeding to start driving off the Truck following them as they did.

As they drove off Trude and Erica looked as their home got more and more instant until it was out of sight. They then both sat their thinking to themselves what did the future have to come.


End file.
